


Gentlemen Adapt

by sleeepisaplace



Series: Gentlemen Universe [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们不萌糖爹，我们萌糖爹幡然醒悟的那一刻</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Adapt

Harry Hart热爱自己的工作，如果你把穿着看似普通的防弹西装穿梭在全球各地维持世界和平也称之为一份正经工作的话。Harry猜自己并不是真正相信世界和平，他只是享受肾上腺素冲破极限的感觉，好像一次任务中，他不得不舍弃一切供氧装备从一个海底敌人巢穴杀出来，在他憋气的一分半钟里，脑海中飞快闪过了“操这个防弹西装浸了水怎么这么重”“回去得跟Merlin说说要在鞋子上加上潜水脚蹼”等念头，然后他尝到了空气的味道，混着自己嗓子里的血腥跟海风中的咸，简直就比第一次爱上一个人还要美妙。

 

Harry事后觉得这个念头无法通过Kingsman定期心理状况评估测试，于是他对心理医生说，对每一个位置上的新人说，也对自己说，“啊，天佑英国。”

 

Harry不喜欢出团队任务，事实上没有多少Kingsman成员喜欢出团队任务，因为老实说，他们都知道这次任务可能是自己或者对方的最后一次，没有人愿意亲眼见证这种历史性的时刻。Harry的最近一次团队任务里，失去了很可能成为下任Lancelot的Mr. Unwin，Merlin也借口自己更愿意坐在实验室里为骑士们设计高科技小玩意儿而退出了外勤工作。

 

当了二十多年特工以后的Harry有时会疑惑，还有什么东西能比单纯的生理反应更加忠诚。他策划过夫妻亲人之间的挑拨离间，见证过利益党羽反目成仇，还有从内部瓦解黑帮组织，忠诚的分量似乎比不过钱财到手那一瞬间的狂喜，或者一夜偷欢的刺激。欲望是瘾，宁死不屈是违背了动物本能的克制，而不断厌倦简直是人生亘古不变的主题。Harry暗自庆幸二十年了，自己对肾上腺素过量的感觉仍不厌倦。

 

除此之外，一切都很美妙不是嘛。他有西装有雨伞，Merlin还在他的威逼利诱之下做出了快速毒性钢笔。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Harry一直在猜那个求助电话什么时候会响起来。他在那个玻璃球的底座上安了窃听器，不出任务在家时就会把这个频道当成背景音乐放着。最初他听到过女人的哭，男孩的笑，然后他听到了新的男声加入，带来了短暂的欢笑逐渐发展成喋喋不休的争吵，最后是震耳欲聋的玻璃打碎在地板上的噼里啪啦声。他没有时间再去拜访他们搬的新家，从此对这小男孩的印象也只有下手送来的文字叙述了。

 

除了有一次他出任务途中路过Eggsy新继父的家。

 

那时Eggsy大约十七八岁，虎头虎脑还没怎么退下婴儿肥，但是脸庞的棱角线条已经有模有样。他戴着一顶脏兮兮的棒球帽，靠在家门边的墙上抽着烟。伦敦的夏天天黑的总是很晚，晚上七点仍足够让Harry看清Eggsy脸上的表情。Harry无意识的放慢了脚步，盯着他手中的烟头火星子一灭一闪，然后Eggsy的妈妈从房里出来，抹着眼泪把手中的双肩包塞到Eggsy怀中。Harry不知道他是怎么看到的，但是他以Kingsman的荣誉发誓，他看到Eggsy用一种未成年人不能驾驭的无奈方式，很轻很轻地叹了口气，在身边的墙上摁灭烟头，抹了把自己圆乎乎的鼻头，把双肩包甩过肩膀离开了。

 

第二天他知道Eggsy去海军陆战队报道了。

 

所以当Harry最终转接到那个电话时，他有点惊讶这个看起来软乎乎的小家伙居然撑了这么久。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

总体来说Eggsy是个很棒的骑士候选人。除去那些显而易见的，被Merlin写在评估报告里的优点以外，Harry有点惶恐地发现，他能从Eggsy的眼睛里读出忠诚。

 

受益于Harry的特工生涯，总的来说大部分人对于他都是浅显易懂的。“而要做到这点，最重要的，是需要明白人复杂晦涩，并不好读。”Harry回想他的读懂对手101课程，想起来Arthur那时还不沙哑的声音，对着课堂上十二个初出茅庐的小崽子循循善诱道，“我们仰仗的，是大数据统计，以及你们亟待磨练的观察能力。”接下来的课程里，他绘声绘色的向他们展示了南伦敦口音种类与犯罪率的相关性，以及读出你同事叛变的五十个小征兆，等丰富多彩的个人研究成果。

 

Merlin一定也教过他们，Harry想。Eggsy早该学会如何隐藏情绪，如何与行动目标对象合适的调情，或者恰到好处的声东击西。但是这个明明伪装成绩优异的小狮子在他这里总是不假思索的喜怒哀乐，在他们刚认识的时候，在他使了点小伎俩让他能死心塌地跟着自己去Kingsman总部的时候，在他完成其他任务赢得与推举人独处的24小时里，Eggsy就是个二十岁出头，带着吊儿郎当生命力的小孩子。

 

Eggsy刚从火车恐吓中缓过劲来，Harry单膝点地，帮他把捆着手脚的绳子割开。他毛毛糙糙地骂着Merlin跟他见鬼的测试项目，Harry忍不住莞尔笑了，“我很高兴你在火车以致死速度开来时还能保持对Kingsman的绝对忠诚，当然如果你仔细研究过挣脱术就会发现，四肢被麻绳束缚的情况下也不是没有应对措施，首要目标是挣脱你的惯用手。”

 

“我如果成功挣脱了我的惯用手的话，Harry，你跟火车司机会看到史上最鲜红的中指。”

 

Harry侧身去解Eggsy的左手，在他脸上投下一道阴影，可是就算昏暗的隧道灯光也藏不住Eggsy亮亮的绿眼睛。Eggsy喃喃地说，“而且我的忠诚先属于你。”

 

Harry真是不喜欢Eggsy脚上那双带着可笑小翅膀的鞋，年轻二十岁的他会联合Merlin试图把它从Eggsy脚上正大光明地扯下来并在一次实验中合理炸掉。还有那件傻兮兮的黑底黄花纹外套，不，他并不想细看那个花纹究竟是什么。还有Eggsy惯JB的方法，他以为盘子里少的培根片Harry注意不到么，他并不想到时候为Eggsy解答为什么JB是Kingsman历史上第一只得高血压的狗。

 

他刚想开口说“Eggsy，我们需要谈谈JB的合理饮食问题。”就看见Eggsy把傻乎乎的JB从膝头拎起来，鼻子碰上了JB沾着口水的鼻子，然后他俩一起冲着Harry笑了。“你围着围裙的样子真的很绅士，Harry。”Eggsy咧着嘴，好像明天没有最后一项测试需要担心。

 

Harry叹口气，“Eggsy，真正的绅士不会对他人的穿衣外貌评头论足，下面我们来复习一下餐桌礼仪。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Harry再次醒来的时候，Eggsy正抱着JB坐在床边写上一次任务报告。他悄悄的睁开一条缝，想在不惊扰这个男孩的情况下好好看看他，毕竟他也该有，他在心中评估着，脑损伤，三个月没看到Eggsy了。Eggsy没穿西装，把写字板架在横翘着的小腿上。天哪那个俗不可耐的小翅膀鞋子居然还没被Merlin丢掉。Eggsy皱着鼻子，一手挠着JB的脑袋，一手转着笔，“你能相信么JB，他们居然还要手写报告归档，我以为Merlin早就把Kingsman里的所有纸质文件都烧掉再给电子档加了五道密呢。”

 

“其实文件是放在air gap computer [1]上的。”

 

Eggsy没有说话，慢慢地抬起头，绿眼睛亮得不可思议，然后他咧开嘴笑了，像刚刚有个春天在他脸上绽开。天啊，Harry脑子里的想法是，我究竟对这个男孩做了什么啊。

 

下一秒Eggsy就把JB丢下地，像只小狼狗一样窜上了床。他的脸蛋埋在Harry的脖子上，Harry觉得自己跟一只鼻子喷火的小火龙拥抱了，这只小火龙带着不谙世事的天真跟热情，带着觉得自己一吐鼻息身下苍翠山林都会随之燃烧的勇气，让Harry只觉得自己不堪一击。

 

“我有话对你说。”Eggsy抬起脸，毫无遮拦地盯着他。

 

Harry想起来在Eggsy在训练期间，Merlin教过他们如何应对任务中可能遇上的审讯。“有个小诀窍，你们可以盯着对方的鼻尖，这样会让对方误以为你们不在躲躲藏藏，正大光明地直视他地眼睛，从心理上增加气势。”

 

Merlin错了，没有什么比Eggsy绿眼睛的直视更有气势。Harry发现含在嘴里出生的绅士守则跟二十多年的特工经验根本派不上用处，他不知道怎么堵住这个小狼狗的嘴巴，他不知道怎么告诉他有些话说出口就是无处可逃的夜，他不知道怎么才能让Eggsy明白他们之间的二十年缝隙恐怕到他死也不会填平，于是他用上了自己的嘴巴。

 

Eggsy没有闭上眼睛，Harry也没有。

 

“Eggsy？”

“嗯？”

“我已经三个月没刷牙了，你可以等我去洗漱完了再把舌头伸进来。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Harry觉得特工之间的床伴关系有必要与Merlin备份一下，但是档案处怎么都找不到一份题目类似于《同事打炮守则三十条》之类的问卷表格。他在一堆积灰了的档案中翻找的时候Merlin鬼鬼祟祟的溜了进来，他一手端着宝贝魔术板一手拿着马克杯，喝了口红茶问，“你有没有想过有一天如果你从Kingsman退休，只剩Eggsy在全世界打打杀杀，那时你们为对方持有的关心就不再等量了。”

 

从生理条件心理状况等等因素考虑，Harry相当确定自己将会比Eggsy先结束特工生涯。可Harry早就过了患得患失的年纪，他没有问过Eggsy在可预见的五年后他们会是什么样子，他也不知道在瞬息万变的欲望中，Eggsy什么时候会对他厌倦。

 

因为Kingsman总是人手不足，Harry到底还是跟Eggsy一起出了一次任务。

 

枪战在所难免，到最后演变成近身搏斗，Harry渐渐开始觉得Merlin的话是对的，快五十岁的人真的不再适合出外勤了。而Eggsy在基地的另一条走廊里应付另一队守卫，找他们要带回去的走失机密文件。

 

“Harry？”他们之间的通信频道响了起来，Eggsy在那边喘着气，Harry听见背景里激烈的交火声。

“嗯？”

“你记得你从教堂事件醒来以后我说我有话对你说你把我打断了么。”

“恕我破坏你这回忆往事的美好氛围Eggsy，但我真的不觉得现在是个好时机。”

“你记得。”Eggsy不管不顾的说下去，“其实那天我想说的是，我想死在你手里。”

 

Harry再一次感到了嗓子里甜腻腻的血腥还有海风一般的咸味，就像他憋了一分半钟气从海底猛地冒出头的那次任务。

 

Harry Hart热爱自己的工作，而Eggsy热爱Harry Hart。

 

完

 

 

 

[1] air gap computer就是指从芯片组装到系统安装的过程中都没有联过网的电脑，一般在（各种美剧中）用来存放各种机密文件。具体解释可以谷歌。


End file.
